Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to plumbing controller adjustments and, in particular, a removable time adjustment device, system, and method for adjusting temporal settings of an electronic plumbing controller.
Description of Related Art
Typically, electronic plumbing controllers control, restrict, or regulate the amount of water used in various appliances (e.g., toilets, sinks, showers, and the like). These devices include adjustment features that allow users to adjust settings of the controllers. For example, an adjustment feature may allow a user to restrict or expand the amount of time allotted to run a shower or faucet, the number of uses of a shower or faucet allowed in a certain period of time, the number of flushes allowed in a certain period of time, and the like.
In certain institutional environments, adjustment features on electronic plumbing controllers can be taken advantage of by individuals. For example, in a penitentiary where prisoners have access to the chase that includes the plumbing fixtures and controllers for one or more appliances, there is a risk that the controllers will be tampered with. In these environments, the time allowed to run an appliance, or the number of times that an appliance can be actuated within a period of time, is often restricted to prevent excessive use of the appliances, flooding, vandalism, and other types of misuse. Thus, there is a need for a removable time adjustment device and system to allow authorized personnel to adjust temporal settings on electronic plumbing controllers.